Le retour de l'Empereur
by Yudata
Summary: [New Prince of Tennis] Les vestes noires sont de retours sur les terrains de l'U-17, enfin. Sanada et Yukimura, amants depuis plusieurs mois, vont devoir faire face à une nouvelle étape de leur relation, plus mature, complètement inconnue. Comment alors décrire leurs retrouvailles ? [Alpha Pair] [Pas très douée en résumé, pardon]


**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Yudata !**

 **Hier soir, je papotais avec mon amie Akadream (c'est son pseudo Fanfiction .net, allez voir son profil si ça vous intéresse!), nous parlions du retour des vestes noires au U-17 camp. Toutes deux fans de la relation Alpha Pair, nous avons commencé à imaginer quelles réactions auraient pu avoir Sanada et Yukimura en se retrouvant.**

 **Et puis mon esprit intenable s'est inventé toute une histoire, tout seul dans son coin. Du coup je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et j'ai pianoté cet OS. Tuez-moi, je suis insupporable.**

 **Je vous propose donc quelque chose d'assez inédit. Un peu de contenu osé. Un chouilla, disons que l'écrit se base plutôt sur l'appréhension du désir plutôt que sur quelque chose de très cru (mais c'est quand même un peu... indécent. Alors si vous êtes pas le moins du monde à l'aise avec ce type d'écrits, ne faites pas de bêtises, et repartez lire quelque chose de plus doux, je ne veux pas avoir le choc d'un adolescent sur la conscience...)**

 **Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse donc lire cet OS assez inhabituel de ma part, écrit donc entre deux chapitres de ma fiction Teenage Love (pour ceux qui sont intéressés, c'est une intrigue Alpha Pair + Perfect Pair). J'espère que la lecture va vous plaire, et nous nous retrouvons en bas !**

* * *

Sa veste claquait le vent au rythme de ses pas, assurés, lourds de son infernal entraînement par-delà les montagnes. Là-bas, il avait vécu l'Enfer, mais pas le seul ; ils étaient une bonne dizaine à avoir soufferts du traitement de leur coach, impitoyable.

Ainsi la sueur avait noyé sa vision, l'air, brûlé ses poumons, et les muscles déjà développés s'étaient transformés en une œuvre de discipline sportive assidue. Malgré ses durs entraînements à Rikkaidai, jamais il ne pensait vivre une expérience aussi rude un jour, sentir autant ses organes souffrir lorsqu'il se mouvait dans ses exercices musculaires, ou penser plus d'une fois que son évanouissement était tout proche. Cependant, en dépit de sa blessure à l'œil, des dommages sur sa casquette et des nombreuses égratignures déchirants sa peau, il demeurait à présent récompensé de tous ses efforts, par l'uniforme des vestes noires. Le prestige du soldat tombé au combat ; la renaissance de son règne.

L'Empereur Sanada Genichirou était de retour.

Et il se voyait accompagné de plusieurs rebelles. Tous en lambeaux, les reflets de leurs prunelles convaincues révélant l'horreur et l'extrême douleur des jours d'entraînement passés, ils continuaient la marche sans jamais regarder en arrière. Sanada n'échappait pas à la règle ; Sa veste par dessus son torse nu, sa casquette et son cache-œil solidement fixés, il voulait en découdre. Il souhaitait revenir sur les terrains de l'U-17, se venger de ce camp et de ses règles. Sa raquette en guise de katana, il trancherait les balles, et irait foudroyer tous les lycéens en travers de sa route.

Autant dire qu'à ce moment précis, tout ce dont rêvait l'ancien vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai, se décrivait sous la forme d'un terrain, d'une balle, et de milliers d'opposants.

Alors, lorsqu'il vit le rassemblement de joueurs sur ce court, il ne put empêcher l'adrénaline de marteler ses veines et son cœur prêt au défi. Sans piper mot, ses yeux se concentrant uniquement sur la vague tentatrice de raquettes s'élevant à l'horizon, il accéléra la marche avec hâte, doublant tous ses compagnons de route dans le processus.

Puis, sans jamais s'arrêter, il déboula avec fracas sur le terrain, le reste des vestes noires s'étirant derrière lui telle l'ombre d'un immense corbeau vengeur.

Il les distinguait enfin. Tous ces visages, surpris de les revoir, eux qui avaient échoué, eux qui étaient censés ne jamais revenir. Mais ils étaient bel et bien présents ; présents et avides de jouer.

Les lycéens du court numéro deux en revanche, ne semblaient pas le moins du monde ravi par leur retour, et suite à la provocation d'Echizen puis celle de Kintarou, ils laissèrent la colère s'emparer d'eux, envoyant par la suite des dizaines de balles frappées à la raquette en direction des vestes noires.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas effrayant, ils avaient connu bien pire. Alors dans des gestes fluides ils stoppèrent la course des boules tournoyantes, instantanément, tandis que déjà certains descendaient sur le court pour narguer les lycéens.

C'est inspiré par leur audace que L'Empereur brandit alors sa raquette vers les lycéens, l'aura vengeresse accumulée jusqu'alors s'émanant de son être avec puissance. Puis, dès que ses opposants le remarquère, il s'exclama d'une voix profonde et claire :

\- Et si je vous prenais tous à moi tout seul ?

Plusieurs hoquets de surprises retentirent, les collégiens se rendirent compte du retour de leurs amis. L'un des Lycéens calma le jeu en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui, et bien vite, une annonce des entraîneurs de l'U-17 annonça permettre la prise du court numéro deux aux vestes noire.

Alors, du côté des collégiens, on entendit soudain l'exclamation de certains noms, dans des échos de voix heureux et soulagés de retrouver leurs partenaires. Parmi son ancienne équipe, Sanada entendit d'ailleurs Akaya crier le nom de Renji d'un ton brisé, comme si il s'était attendu à ne plus jamais le revoir.

Tournant la tête, il souhaitait repérer l'emplacement du jeune démon de Rikkaidai, mais ce qu'il distingua fut tout autre, et lui coupa le souffle.

Deux iris, fixés dans son regard, bruns, envoûtants, s'étendant jusqu'à une rive de chocolat, elle-même parsemée de poussière d'étoiles scintillantes.

Les yeux de Yukimura.

Aussitôt son cœur se contracta. Il se perdit dans son regard, se noyant dans la gourmandise de ses prunelles, et cela commença à le rendre fou. Bien qu'il ne l'entendait pas, il cru comprendre que son ancien capitaine murmurait secrètement son nom, dans ses pensées, et il se surprit à faire de même avec le sien.

 _Yukimura... Yukimura..._

Cela se répétait en boucle, comme pour vérifier le fait qu'il se tenait bien à quelques mètres de lui, là-haut, sur ces gradins.

Cependant malgré le torrent d'émotions qu'il ressentait, son corps resta de marbre, tout comme celui de Seiichi, qui finit par détourner les yeux pour couper leur lien électrisant.

Yukimura se retenait de courir. Courir et foncer sur le terrain pour l'étreindre. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie, ce désir insoutenable qui le saisissait violemment à la poitrine, mais il ne laisserait pas cette faiblesse prendre possession de son corps. Alors il avait détourné les yeux. Il avait senti son sang comme pulser à l'intérieur de ses veines et s'était rendu compte de ses limites ; il avait donc coupé leur connexion visuelle.

Mais à présent, maintenant qu'il se plaçait en rang avec le reste des vestes noires, Yukimura l'observait de nouveau. Il remarquait les blessures, la saleté. Il se rendait compte de son épuisement et sa frustration.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment féroce de revenir s'abattre sur lui, pilonnant avec puissance les battements de son cœur.

L'amour, la passion...

Le désir.

Il clôt ses paupières fermement, tentant de retrouver son calme. Il avait une quinzaine d'années maintenant, et depuis peu, il était assailli par ses crises hormonales d'adolescence. Ses rêves érotiques se décuplaient, la chaleur dans son bas ventre commençait à devenir familière, et souvent alors que le sujet ne s'y prêtait absolument pas, il lui arrivait de penser à quelque chose de défendu, d'indécent.

Ici par exemple, ses yeux fermés lui reflétait l'image tentatrice des lèvres pleines et brûlantes de Sanada contre les siennes, se pressant fougueusement jusqu'à ce que son souffle lui échappe.

Ses cils se décollèrent dans un battement furtif. Finalement il serait peut-être plus judicieux d'affronter la réalité.

Aussi, sa vue lui offrit les délices des courbes musculeuses de Sanada, qui se contractaient fermement sous quelques partiels bandages, mettant ainsi en valeur toute la virilité et la puissance de son corps d'Apollon ; un physique toujours admiré secrètement par Yukimura, et qui avait évolué de plus belles durant leur éloignement.

Que Dieu le préserve... Son amour qu'il pensait pur devenait en un instant complètement chaotique.

Car ce n'était pas secret ; Sanada et lui s'aimaient, profondément, sincèrement.

Il ne pouvait dire si c'était le temps qui les avait rapproché, ou peut-être l'épreuve terrifiante de son hospitalisation, mais depuis quelques mois, ils avaient décidés de s'avouer leur amour, de vivre leur histoire romanesque.

Après tout, Yukimura se souvenait de toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, de la douceur de leur jeu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, des secrets de leur pré-adolescence, des défis et de la confiance s'installant au fur et à mesure du temps, puis de sa maladie.

Malgré l'effroyable horreur provoqué par cette dernière, Yukimura ne voulait pas regretter cette partie de sa vie. Il avait cru mourir plus d'une fois, retenu ses larmes pendant des semaines, mais avait également connu la tendresse des paumes calleuses de Sanada contre les siennes, réconfortant ses maux, ainsi que ses timides déclarations, hymnes à l'affection et au courage.

Sans Sanada, il n'aurait pas évolué ainsi, et se serait sûrement engouffré dans un puit de détresse durant son hospitalisation.

Et c'était sûrement pour cette dépendance, qu'il avait finit par tomber amoureux. Car tout chez Sanada lui rappelait une partie de lui, de la même façon que chaque détails de son être semblait faire écho à Genichirou. Un lien puissant les unissait, au-delà de la confiance et l'admiration, et Yukimura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'hormis cette connexion, tout ce qu'il connaissait et voyait de Sanada lui semblait extrêmement séduisant.

Mais actuellement cet amour encore pur se transformait en une passion charnelle douloureuse, et Yukimura s'en voulait affreusement de vouloir planter ses ongles dans les épaules larges, solides de son amant, de rêver de toucher sa peau hâlé et de mordre les reliefs de son cou.

Oui, tout ça le rendait absolument honteux et coupable.

Sanada cependant, était loin de se douter du dilemme intérieur de son ancien capitaine. Il s'agitait légèrement sur place, intenable face à sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouer au tennis. En revenant, il s'attendait à écraser ses adversaires, à ressentir jubilation, fierté, lorsque ses balles se seraient abattues brutalement de l'autre côté du terrain, tout en marquant le point. Il souhaitait déferler toute la puissance de son expérience acquise en montagnes contre les lycéens de l'U-17, distinguant leur regard perdu, appréciant l'euphorie de la victoire. Prouver sa valeur, en quelques sortes, lui qui avait perdu puis bravé durant des semaines de lutte acharnée les éléments et la nature. Mais malheureusement, les entraîneurs en décidèrent autrement, et il dû contenir sa férocité vengeresse alors que le reste des joueurs s'alignaient également en rangs à ses côtés.

Il y eut une annonce au micro. L'U-17 les acceptait de nouveau parmi leurs joueurs officiels, ayant démontré leur extrême volonté en revenant sur les terrains après avoir subi le joug de leur tyrannique coach.  
Sanada sentit alors, au milieu de ses vagues de frustration, un sentiment plus positif. Enfin ! Enfin, le destin semblait le récompenser. Maigrement si il comparait la décision des entraîneurs de l'U-17 à son désir de vengeance, mais c'était tout de même bon à prendre.

Leur revanche avait été prise.

La tension sembla alors soudain s'écrouler, et il se rendit tout à coup compte pleinement de chaque détail l'entourant. Inspirant profondément, il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, appréciant la chaleur du soleil contre son épiderme recouvert de saletés, notant le relief oubliés du camp d'entraînement ; l'étendu des terrains, la dureté du sol du court sur lequel il se tenait, et le design des bâtiments en face de lui.

Puis, aussi rapidement que les micro annonçaient leur retour, ils les firent disposer, et aussitôt, nombreux furent ceux se jetant dans les bras de leurs amis, fêtant avec affection leurs retrouvailles.  
Toutes les vestes noires avaient ressenti le manque de leurs compagnons, surtout dans les moments les plus rudes de leur entraînement. Sanada n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Ses pensées s'étaient souvent tournées vers son ancienne équipe de Rikkaidai, mais plus précisément sur son ancien capitaine et amant.

Ainsi, lorsque son moral avait été au plus bas, il s'imaginait les boucles soyeuses de Yukimura, emprisonnant la nuit dans ses mèches indigos aux reflets mauves, puis la profondeur de son regard, l'allure de sa charismatique stature, et la couleur fruité de ses lèvres.

Le manque avait été terrible. Il avait songé plus d'une fois à fuir la colline pour le retrouver, rien que dans le but d'avoir un léger contact physique avec lui, ou même un furtif jeu de regards. Sanada s'était retrouvé désespéré, assoiffé des lèvres de son amant, affamé de l'odeur délicieuse de sa peau.

Mais il avait tenu bon en silence, tentant de cacher avec une certaine fierté mal placée et beaucoup de pudeur cette douleur qui l'avait poursuivi durant toutes ces semaines.

Toutefois, il était maintenant revenu. Sanada était de retour et avait conquis le court numéro deux. Il pouvait dorénavant retrouver ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué, et lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau le regard de Yukimura, ce dernier se contenta étrangement de lui faire un signe de la tête, comme pour lui intimer de le suivre.

Ce que Sanada fit, évidemment. Il s'élança d'un pas tranquille à la poursuite de Yukimura, dans l'ombre de la veste flottante sur ses épaules.

Même en le distinguant de dos, il se sentait soulagé de le retrouver. Il le voyait enfin... Mais cela ravivait cependant sa frustration ; celle d'avoir été incapable de le toucher pendant une durée interminable.

L'ancien capitaine de Rikkaidai semblait savoir où il allait, traversant les locaux de l'U-17 d'un pas rapide, pressé. Ils longèrent plusieurs courts, se faufilèrent dans l'angle mort des caméras de surveillance, pour finir par arriver derrière le bâtiment de sécurité, à l'abri de tous les regards.

Aussitôt, Yukimura ne put se contenir un instant de plus. Il fit volte-face, détaillant sans retenue l'allure de Sanada, ne cachant pas le mouvement avide de ses yeux.

Effectivement, son ex vice-capitaine semblait bien amoché, mais au-delà de ses blessures, son apparence ravagé lui donnait un air sauvage particulièrement séduisant. Surtout au niveau de ses abdominaux mis à nu.

\- Yukimura, que signifie tout ça ? Questionna soudain Sanada en scrutant les lieux furtivement.

Seiichi fixa l'ambre de son œil -le seul malheureusement apparent, et saisit instantanément les émotions de son amant. Malgré l'interrogation orale, Genichirou se fichait bien de tout ça ; lui aussi souhaitait ardemment le toucher.

Alors Yukimura n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour passer à l'action.

Lentement, d'un pas feutré, presque félin, il s'avança vers Sanada, leurs regards toujours aussi scellés. Puis à quelques centimètres de lui, il susurra d'une voix envoûtante :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Genichirou ? Te pavaner ainsi torse-nu...

Sanada sentit le souffle chaud de Yukimura contre son visage, et des frissons d'envie le parcoururent. Il le connaissait séduisant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu si séducteur. La nuance l'enchantait, il avait presque envie d'éviter son petit jeu et de laisser directement sa bouche se presser contre la sienne.

Toutefois, c'est avec un calme impressionnant qu'il répondit :

\- Mon t-shirt était inutilisable.

Le bout des doigts de Yukimura rebondirent dans un effleurement contre l'abdomen musculeux de Sanada, alors que les variations sensuelles de sa voix répondaient :

\- Hm, hm. Inutilisable, mais bien sûr.

L'Empereur voulait le cueillir ; le soulever du sol et l'embrasser fougueusement. Le dominer complètement, lui qui le provoquait de la sorte.C'était un sentiment inhabituel chez lui, mais l'aura tentatrice de Yukimura le dissuada de trop y réfléchir.

Néanmoins, de nouveau, il se contint et sa voix profonde assura :

\- C'est la stricte vérité.

Yukimura fit alors quelque chose de tout à fait inédit. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Et la simple action réveilla une bête affamée dans l'estomac de Sanada, qui rugissait d'envie, qui souhaitait conquérir l'épiderme laiteux lui faisant face.

Mais l'ancien capitaine lâcha bien vite la prise de ses dents, pour murmurer chaudement :

\- Ce corps m'est destiné, je ne pense pas que tu puisses ainsi l'exposer à des dizaines d'adolescents intéressés.

Sanada sentait de vives chaleurs le parcourir, complètement ivre des actions de Yukimura, de son charme et sa beauté envoûtante. Même le son de sa voix semblait caresser sa peau de façon indécente, et à la pensée, L'Empereur se rendit compte avec surprise de la nature des sentiments qu'il ressentait, à présent.

De l'amour, de la passion...

Du désir.

Alors de sa voix rauque il tenta d'approfondir leur petit manège, demandant avec une fausse innocence :

\- Dois-je me faire pardonner face à cet acte irresponsable ?

Brusquement, Yukimura fit un pas de plus, leur deux nez se frôlant dorénavant. Puis, toujours sur le même ton, il intima :

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j'accepte tes excuses, Genichirou.

L'infime lien de rationalité qui les gardait encore les pieds sur Terre se brisa.

Sanada libéra le monstre, empoignant de ses paumes calleuses l'arrière des cuisses fermes de Yukimura, avant de le soulever avec force et brutalité. Les pieds de l'ancien capitaine décollèrent du sol, tandis qu'avec une fougue dévastatrice, L'Empereur s'empara des lèvres de son amant, les capturant entre les siennes dans un bruit de succion absolument indécent. Hm... Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. Oui, beaucoup trop longtemps que Sanada n'avait pas pu goûter aux délices parfumés de cette chair tendre et rosée. Mais maintenant il l'embrassait, il la saisissait et la pressait, la mordillait et la suçotait. Toute cette audace lui était complètement inédite, mais les sensations qu'il recevait se trouvaient être si agréables qu'il décida de suivre son instinct.

Aussi, Yukimura, accepta toutes ses attaques, les recevant avec un plaisir manifesté par quelques gémissements outrageant. L'ancien capitaine se sentait honteux de laisser son désir le saisir de la sorte, mais les lèvres de Sanada se pressaient avec une telle ardeur qu'il ne pouvait résister. Il lui avait manqué. Il avait besoin de cette fougue, de cet acte déraisonnable.

Alors, lorsque leurs bassins s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, il ne retint pas le râle sauvage qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Sanadai aussi le désirait, et à présent il en avait la preuve tout contre lui.

\- Seiichi, ton cou... Grogna soudain Genichirou dans un râle.

Comprenant la demande, Yukimura rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, afin que son amant puisse aspirer son épiderme, et le faire ainsi frissonner dans un sursaut muet.

L'Empereur continua sa tâche, marquant la peau de ses nombreuses succions, alors que Seiichi lui, n'arrivait plus à retenir ses petits hoquets de surprises et de plaisir.

Complètement satisfait, son sang pulsant avec puissance à travers ses veines, Yukimura se permit tout à coup une quémande, encouragé par les battements incessants de son cœur ainsi que par l'augmentation de son désir ;

\- Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas...

Sanada mordilla le bord de ses clavicules et il gémit franchement, la chatouille le faisait frissonner de plus belles.

\- Touche moi Seiichi... Murmura soudain avec timidité la voix basse et rauque de Sanada.

La poitrine de Yukimura se contracta sous la demande ; l'entendre formuler ainsi son envie semblait redoubler le sien, et c'est avec joie qu'il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène de son amant, dont le soupir sonore prouva son contentement.

Il continua ainsi son exploration, glissant ses phalanges contre la nuque hâlée, pour finir la course de ses ongles contre les pectoraux saillants, qu'il griffa légèrement. Le picotement douloureux fit grogner Sanada de surprise et de plaisir, et il appuya leur deux corps un peu plus fermement l'un contre l'autre en guise de revanche, ce qui eut l'effet escompté lorsqu'un éclat de voix s'échappa de la bouche de Yukimura.

L'ancien capitaine s'était complètement abandonné, avait mordu au fruit défendu, aucun Dieu ne le préservera.

Cependant, l'euphorie ne le dissuada pas d'arrêter ; il l'aimait tellement Sanada, comme il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait à présent ressentir.

Au-delà des délices de la chair, il se sentait désiré, irrésistible, célébré. Tous les gestes de son amant brisaient les complexes qu'il avait toujours gardé secrets, et cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation le rendait, sur le moment, profondément heureux.

Mais soudain, alors que Yukimura se complaisait à découvrir les reliefs de l'abdomen de Sanada, tandis que ce dernier lui, commençait à remonter l'une de ses paumes vers les rondeurs tentatrices du derrière de son amant, une voix étrangère les sortit de leur sphère intime, balbutiant avec gêne :

\- Oh ...! Euh... Je ne savais pas que vous... Enfin je suis désolé... Je crois que je vais repartir...

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Sanada lâcha aussitôt sa prise sur Yukimura, qui vacilla quelques secondes en retombant les pieds au sol, avant de remettre vivement ses vêtements en ordre, replaçant la veste de ses épaules qu'il n'avait pas remarqué être tombée au sol.

Tous les deux firent par la suite volte-face, et ils tombèrent dans le regard gêné d'Akaya, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Un long silence s'aventura dans ce tableau chaotique, durant lequel les deux amoureux furent beaucoup trop honteux pour dire quoique ce soit, de même pour le Démon de Rikkaidai, qui scrutait ses pieds avec gêne.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, un quatrième personnage prit part à la cocasse représentation.

\- Akaya...? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir jusqu'ici, tu parleras à Genichirou plus tard.

Renji, le maître des donnés. Son intervention aurait pu sonner la fin de cet acte, mais Akaya demeura figé, toujours en état de choc.

Alors, avec douceur, Renji s'aventura prêt du deuxième année, lui saisit la main tendrement, et le tira gentiment vers les terrains en questionnant d'une voix calme ;

\- Tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec moi, en attendant ?

Kirihara sembla retrouver ses esprits, et après avoir balbutié une affirmation, ils quittèrent le champ de vision des deux amants.

Malgré leurs retrouvailles avec la solitude, ils restèrent silencieux, se rendant à présent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient avant l'intervention du deuxième année.

Yukimura se cacha de la vue de Sanada en lui tournant le dos. L'euphorie lui avait fait réagir de façon indécente, et maintenant que la pression était redescendue dans un éclatement, il sentait presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux, affreusement honteux de son comportement aguicheur et vulgaire.

Quelle image Sanada allait avoir de lui, à présent ?

Ils avaient toujours vécu un amour tendre, basé sur l'admiration et le côté humble de leur personnalité. Mais là, son petit jeu de séduction avait franchi leurs limites ; celles de leur relation.

Ah, les larmes semblaient réellement couvrir ses prunelles, à présent.

L'eau brouillait sa vue alors qu'il ressentait une aversion totale et soudaine pour son corps, sale, impur, ne répondant pas au comportement d'un adolescent normal âgé de quinze ans.

Et de ce fait, à cause de sa faiblesse, de l'avilissement impur de son âme, il avait souillé Sanada, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Maudissant ses hormones, maudissant son désir et sa perversion, il tenta de chasser ses maigres larmes dans un frottement de l'avant bras. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mouvoir, deux paumes saisirent fermement ses épaules, et le firent se retourner dans un geste circulaire rapide.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Yukimura rencontrèrent les ambres de son amant, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à y lire du dégoût, de la colère, ou du rejet, tout ce qu'il vit fut le tremblement aimant de ses iris.

Les deux mains se refermèrent de part et d'autre des joues de l'ancien capitaine, tandis que la voix profonde et virile de Sanada déclara :

\- Seiichi, je sais que nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour tout ça, mais je pense que ce n'est pas grave ce qui est arrivé.

" _Il essaie de me rassurer..._ " Pensa alors Yukimura, son regard toujours plongé dans le seul œil visible de L'Empereur.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Dois-je être honnête...?

\- Oui, nous devons parler sérieusement. Acquiesça le mature ex vice-capitaine.

Yukimura clos ses paupières un instant, essayant d'abattre les dernières barrières de fierté se dressant dans sa conscience. Puis, plus assuré, il répondit tout en rouvrant ses yeux :

\- Je me trouve répugnant.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Soutint Sanada du tac-au-tac, Tu es même absolument magnifique.

Il eut le souffle coupé face à la remarque flatteuse. Genichirou ne l'avait jamais complimenté aussi sincèrement, et si il ne demeurait pas prisonnier de ses paumes, Yukimura aurait sûrement caché la gêne de son visage dans le creux de son coude.

\- Mais je t'ai charmé... De façon très vulgaire...et-

\- Ce n'était pas vulgaire, c'était sensuel. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en faisais trop. Tu étais superbe.

Décidément, Seiichi ne pouvait plus se retenir, il amena donc l'une de ses mains contre son visage afin de cacher sa honte. Sanada avait un courage et une sincérité qu'il ne possédait pas, lui qui, lorsqu'il souhaitait échapper à une conversation, demeurait habituellement adepte des pirouettes de langages.  
Jamais il ne serait capable d'avoir ce genre de discussion intime sans être troublé... Ou du moins pas pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux me rassurer c'est tout... Murmura l'ancien capitaine.

\- Seiichi, laisse-moi voir ton visage.

\- ...

\- Seiichi s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de te voir pour parler de ce genre de choses.

À contre cœur, Yukimura laissa retomber lourdement sa paume, pensant intérieurement qu'il devait vraiment arrêté d'agir comme un enfant timide et par extension, assumer ses actes, suivre l'exemple de Sanada.

\- Voilà... Dit-il en replongeant son regard dans l'ambre envoûtante.

\- Seiichi je te rassure certes, mais c'est sincèrement ce que je pense de toi.

\- ... Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre... Ce qu'il s'est passé...?

\- Ce n'est pas de notre âge. Mais je ne regrette pas. À vrai dire, si l'occasion se représentait, je pense que je ferais exactement la même chose.

\- ...Hein ? S'étonna Yukimura, Mais pourquoi ?

Sanada demeura silencieux quelques secondes, capturant toute l'attention de son amant lorsqu'il déclara avec simplicité :

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Et là, Yukimura compris.

Malgré la culpabilité d'agir en adulte à l'âge d'un adolescent, ce qui définissait son désir était tout simplement son amour pour Sanada.

Même si ses actes avaient été sauvage et brut, c'était tout de même son amour qui les provoquait. L'envie irrésistible de le toucher plus ardemment… Finalement, ça lui paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus logique, moins humiliant, car il ne pouvait blâmer un acte incité par l'amour, et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il éprouvait envers Sanada.

Yukimura se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise face à ce nouveau sentiment, moins enfantin, plus instinctif, mais si c'était aux côtés de Sanada qu'il devait le découvrir, alors tout cela ne l'effrayait plus. Il ne se sentait plus honteux, il n'avait plus peur de s'abandonner à la chaleur, et il se dit avec soulagement que leur relation évoluera simplement en fonction de leur aise, leurs envies. Aucune contrainte ni barrière dans leur amour.

Car depuis toujours il demeurait pur, profond, absolument sincère.

Et ce fut dans un sourire éblouissant que Yukimura répondit alors :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Genichirou.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de cette parenthèse dans ma liste d'écrits Fanfiction .net !**

 **Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas partir dans quelque chose de surnaturel, comme je le vois dans beaucoup d'écrits osés. Je souhaitais qu'il y ait un débordement, quelque chose qui brise le maintient de chacun des deux personnages, sans pour autant qu'ils finissent l'acte comme deux professionnels de film X (désolé, c'était pas très fin). Vu qu'ils ont une quinzaine d'années, j'espère que tout cela reste crédible, je vous avoue que je ne sais plus trop quel regard j'avais sur la sexualité à cet âge, mais enfin, je ne pense pas avoir été trop abusive...? Mon dieu je l'espère. Vraiment.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, c'est toujours très agréable de constater votre point de vu, et ça m'aide à m'améliorer, à avoir un peu plus confiance en mes écrits.**

 **Si vous voulez lire plus de contenu Alpha Pair, vous pouvez également faire un tour sur mon profil, et même jeter un oeil à ma fiction Teenage Love, que j'actualise chaque semaine, ah, ah !**

 **Prenez soin de vous, et à très bientôt.**

P..S : Merci à toi Aka', qui a involontairement participé au développement de cet OS.


End file.
